Leo
Blonde |Eyes = Cyan |Family = Stella (older sister) |Hobbies = Video games|Teams = High 5 |Position = Small foward (SF) |caption = Lightning strikes again!}} "Je suis Leo la foudre" Appearance Leo is the youngest of the team. Leo has big clothes even too big, he have a sort of long brown trousers and a large blue shirt which is under his orange t-shirt, in the last episode Leo wasn't wearing the t-shirt that's because he wasn't a member of the "high 5" yet. Leo has short blond hair which is covered by his hat, and have pretty cryan eyes, he is also wearing a blue sportive bracelet on his right hand like her sister is wearing also one on the right one but on a finger. Personality Leo is the youngest and a big joker, he likes to have a lot of fun, he can't stand still, he has to do something otherwise he will get bored and feel left out. Sometimes he thinks that his group doesn't care about him, like in the episode "l'arme secrète des geek" he was even about to quit the group, but his team reveal the truth that is was actually a plan from the geek. Leo is kind and open heart with everybody, on the episode "présumé coupable" Leo covered mimi's mistake by being exclude of the match of course they discovered the truth at the end and let Leo play, but Leo also love his older sister Stella, he will be worried if his sister was missing or hurt like in the episode "amis ou enemies" and "avis de tempête" basically Leo love his team really much. Background In the last episode it seems that Leo was at the same school as Stella. Rudy, captain of the team high 5, was impressed by Leo's capacity so he invited him to join the Parker team, the high 5. Talents Leo wasn't a basketball player apparently he learned on a video game, he seems really skilled in the skateboarding and his really talent for doing gymnastics figures. Relationships Tony: Tony is the coach and a really good one, Leo is listening to whatever his saying like advices and helps he could get from him, Leo can count on him whenever he needs him. Tony is really impressed by Leo for his age he is really talented. Rudy: because Rudy is the capitain Leo has to accept his idea even if sometimes he disagree with, but Leo loves playing with Rudy his part of his team. Mike: Leo is really attached to Mike, they're best friends and do everything together and put themselves in trouble together they have a strong friendship. Stella: his older sister, and he really loves her, sometimes they Argues to each other but as sooner they apologies to each other, Leo tell everything to her sister and help her anytime she need him. Mia: Leo get teased by Mia a lot and he even complains it sometimes, but they really do love each other and stick together whenever they need it. Mimi: Mimi is Leo's lover in the episode "présumé coupable" she offered him to kiss on his cheek. Selena: Leo had a crush on her but Mia told him to back off it was Mike's chance to prove his love to her so Leo got over it, plus he is younger than her. Category:Characters Category:High 5